


Traditional surprise

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Coming of Age, Creampie, Darkness, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Manhandling, NSFW, Pitch Black - Freeform, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Roughness, Taking Virginity, asgardian tradition, chase - Freeform, no protection, predatory Loki, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: There is a tradition on Asgard, where girls who’ve just come of age are put into a large building with multiple different areas (such as a forest area, living room type area, hay bales etc) they are plunged into pitch black and then high ranking male Asgardians are set loose to hunt them down. If they catch them, they take their virginity.But there is one key hidden in one of the areas that the girls have to find, to escape. Only once chance.The tradition takes place once again when Loki is disguised as Odin. So imagine the fear and shock of poor Anya when she hears his voice in the darkness, after thinking he was dead.Loki is hungry and on the prowl.





	Traditional surprise

Anya’s heart was pounding hard against her chest as she jogged around the areas trying to take in everything she could while the lights were on, but also trying not to use up too much energy.

Seven other girls her age were running around in hysterics as well. But she was the calmest of the lot. She knew there was no point panicking, as that would get her nowhere. She had accepted the fate years ago when her older sister told her of the tradition.

There was one slim chance that she would get out. But if she didn’t and the deed was done by an unknown man, then so be it. Almost the entire female population went through the same fate, a very small percentage of them actually found the key and got out without being caught.

After taking in all the rooms she tried to look for any places where a key may be hidden. But it wasn’t going to be easy. There was so many hiding places and the areas were so large that she was starting to lose hope.

Though her sister’s words of wisdom kept ringing around in her mind. Her sister had been one of the very few lucky ones to find the key and get out over the past years.

She said to remain calm, quiet and alert. Not to get caught up with the other girls, to stay alone and hidden as much as possible. But the game only ended once someone found the key, escaped and then the others were all caught. Or, no one found they key and everyone was caught. Which happened almost every time.

So it was all or nothing.

Sometimes some girls found it to be an honour if they knew that one of the royals were in play, to be deflowered by one of them. Thor used to join in at times, but it was more often Loki when he was alive. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt greatly.

Anya couldn’t understand why the other girls were huddling around together as they rushed around. As she knew as soon as the lights went out and the men came in, it would be every girl for themselves.

If she thought her heart was pounding in fear already, it became ten times worse when the lights suddenly went out and plunged them into darkness.

There was no amount of accepting her fate that could have prepared her for it.

The girls all heard the door creaking open and then slamming shut as four men were allowed in. They could hear some of their footsteps, yet some were lighter on their feet and not so easy to keep track of.

The darkness was playing havoc with Anya’s eyes, seeing nothing but blackness. She closed her eyes, to try and make it feel better. Which it did, slightly. Her eyes being open and seeing nothing made her feel more trapped, but having them closed gave her the feeling of some sort of control in a place where she had practically none.

Anya instantly went into the area where the furniture was. It was similar to a living area, but larger and filled with more furniture to make it difficult. She took her time so she wouldn’t make a mistake, trying to remember the layout so as not to bump into anything.

Remembering there was a wardrobe to her left, she quietly crept there and opened it to search for any sign of a key. In the process of that, she heard a scream from one of the other areas of a girl being caught by one of the men. The sounds that followed was obvious that he was enjoying himself, while the girl… Not so much.

Anya swallowed a lump in her throat while she continued. She fell down to her knees and crawled along, as she was struggling to remember the layout now. The adrenaline and fear mixed together was flowing through her veins, making her shaky and panicky.

She stopped dead when she heard footsteps not far from where she was. There was no mistaking that it was one of the men. She had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep herself from making a noise. She wanted to breathe heavily, to keep the oxygen flowing freely to her lungs, but she couldn’t.

A scream from the second girl to be caught rang around the entire building. That gave her a chance to scurry along on her hands and knees to hide behind what she assumed was a sofa. But she bumped into someone behind the sofa, quickly realising it was another girl from the surprised squeak that she made.

 _Stupid idiot!_ Anya thought. As that alerted the male in the area to their whereabouts and his footsteps hurried over towards them.

The girl next to her went into panic mode and tried to scramble over the top of Anya to get away. Anya’s instincts kicked in and she used all of her strength to push the girl off of her and to the side. The girl made a loud noise as she fell and the male went straight for her.

Anya felt a tiny bit bad. But then she remembered it was a competition of sorts after all. So while the male was distracted by going for the girl, Anya got to her feet and as quietly as possible she ran for the exit of that area.

She almost walked straight into a wall, so she kept her hands on it and used it to navigate her way to the hay area. She could hear grunting and moaning coming from the corner of said area, so she tried to avoid it. But hoped it would also work in her favour, as she knew that meant at least two males were still occupied.

The hay was itchy on her bare arms as she searched behind and under the bales. She wasn’t able to move the bigger ones, so had to squeeze between them and keep using her hands to feel her way around.

She started to feel the panic setting in again as she couldn’t find anything. The realisation that she may well not find the key hit her. Needing to take a moment, she sat back and leaned against a bale. Having to control her breathing wasn’t easy, but she managed to do it quietly. Even as footsteps surrounded her, mixed with lighter footsteps running which she knew were from the other girls. Well, the ones that hadn’t been caught yet. She had lost count with how many were left.

Just as Anya started to move again, her hand touched something metal. Her heart started racing again, she was nearly giddy with excitement. It was the key.

She grabbed it and held it tightly. Then getting up to her feet she started moving to where she thought the exit was. If her memory was correct, it wasn’t far from where she was. Her legs were like jelly as she picked up her pace, but she had to remain quiet. She couldn’t blow it, not now.

Though she must have gotten the layout wrong. As when she was sure she should have reached the door, it was just a wall. She felt all along the wall but there was nothing. She nearly let out a cry of frustration, but managed to keep herself in check.

Taking a few deep breaths, to keep the panic at bay, she continued on. Just hoping she would come across it sooner rather than later.

The noises were quieter. She could only hear faint whimpers coming from another area. She was sure she must have been the last girl to be captured. The thought made her feel sick. If all the men were looking for her, she was going to have very little chance of escaping.

Being in the dark was so annoying and terrifying. She wanted nothing more than to be able to see again. So much so that when she opened her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a very faint shimmer of green a few feet away from her. But when she blinked, it was complete darkness again.

She was sure it was her eyes playing tricks on her. It had to be.

  
Loki moved gracefully through the building. No one knew he was there, he was so light on his feet when he wanted to be. Almost cat like as he seeked out his prey.

He had already been in the building when the girls first arrived. He saw one girl that caught his eye instantly, she was alone from the group. Calmer than the others and he wanted her.

And Loki  _always_  got what he wanted.

It was easy for Loki to see in the dark, using his Seidr. He had allowed the girl to avoid being captured thus far. Even putting the key right under her grasp, to give her some false sense of hope.

Like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it… He did love to  _play_.

Now the poor girl was confused and even more scared, as she had lost her bearings completely and couldn’t find the exit. The sense of hope in her was dwindling fast. He could easily sense her fear, and that aroused him to no end.

When he saw that she was stumbling nearer the exit, he decided to make his move.  
  


Anya had a feeling she was nearly at the exit. Figuring out the areas and location of them, she was sure it was just along the wall.

But she walked straight into something, something rather firm and tall. When she reached her hand out to see what it was, thinking it was a piece of furniture and that she was completely wrong again with the layout, she froze as she instead felt leather and metal under her hand.

Anya quickly turned on her heels and bolted away. But she could hear heavy footsteps quickly running after her. Then before she knew it, a hand struck out and grabbed her around her middle. She let out a cry as she struggled to get out of his grasp, but the man was too strong.

Knowing that her fate was sealed, she was going to be taken by a man she didn’t know for her first time, she was devastated.

A hand covered her mouth and she felt a breath across her neck. But it was when he spoke, hearing his voice, that had her freezing up her entire body.

‘Hush now. We don’t want to draw any unwanted attention to you, now do we?’ He purred.

Loki smirked at her reaction. He pressed his lips to her neck.

‘Prince Loki?’ She gasped quietly once she got over the initial shock.

‘Did you miss me?’ Loki chuckled wickedly, feeling her tremble in fear.

She didn’t respond, too scared to do so. She thought he was dead, everyone did. What was he doing back? She knew of what he did on Midgard, how dangerous and villainous he had become. Now he had _her_  in his clutches.

The sound of more footsteps coming towards them had her snapping out of her thoughts. She tried to scramble away, kicking out and hitting with her fists. But Loki was too strong, able to hold her against him with one arm around her.

‘I do not want to share.’ Loki hissed, then in a spit second he transported them both to his private chambers.

It took Anya a minute to get her eyes to adjust in the sudden brightness. But when she did and laid eyes upon the Prince, the fear returned. Yet something else stirred deep inside of her. He was attractive, always had been. But there was something more about him now.

He kept his eyes on her and crowded her, backing her right up against the wall. He slammed his hands against said wall at either side of her head, making her jump and squeak out.

‘Please…’ She whimpered.

Loki leaned in, his breath softly blowing across her lips as he moved one hand down to cup her cheek.

‘Shhhh. The only kind of begging I want to hear from that pretty mouth of yours is when you are beneath me  _begging_  for release.’ He said seductively.

Anya took another chance and ducked down from under his arms and bolted across the room to the door. But it was locked. She still had the key from the building in her hand, but she knew that wouldn’t be of use anymore.

When she turned around to face Loki, he was taking slow but large and menacing steps towards her. His eyes were wild and he had a predatory look about him, eyes narrowed at her intently, never leaving her.

And oh he was _very_  hungry. It had been a long, long time since he had a quim to sate his needs. The Asgardian tradition was more than perfect.

‘No. No, no! I won the game. I found the key.’ Anya cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she clutched the key against her chest as if it would save her from her predicament.

‘Oh no, little doe. You found the key, but you failed to reach the exit. I simply brought you here because being King I do not want to fornicate in a room with others in my presence.’ Loki was almost upon her, and when she tried to run again he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards his bed.

She tried to dig her heels into the floor, but she was too weak in comparison to the god.

‘Please, no.’ She begged.

But she couldn’t deny the way her body was starting to react with the way he manhandled her onto the bed, ripping off her dress and underwear in the process with ease. As if she had just been wearing paper. It was the way he pinned her down, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, using the other to caress over her body. In such an oddly gentle way under such circumstances.

‘Such beauty. I am honoured to be the first to have you.’ Loki purred in delight while his hand sneaked down between her thighs and he touched her intimately.

‘No!’ Anya whined and tried to struggle. Loki pressed his body firmly against hers and tightened his grip around her wrists while he teased through her folds, finding her already wet.

‘My my. It seems your body betrays you, darling. You _want_  this.’ He said in glee, easily slipping a finger into her tight body.

Anya gritted her teeth and tried not to get turned on, but it was too late. It was the way he was touching her that gave her no hope. His thumb pressed down on her engorged clit and his finger wriggled inside of her, hitting spots she had no idea existed.

She never thought that she would end up in a man’s bed, especially Loki’s. Considering he was supposed to be dead, she never in a million years would have thought it. But he played her body like a fine tuned instrument, as if knowing her for years. He added a second finger and explored, curling and scissoring as he moved until he found that one spot that made her whimper.

To Anya’s surprise, he made her come before taking her. She knew in some regards she was lucky in comparison to the other girls. At least she was in the comfort of a bed, had her sight, was getting pleasure out of it too, even though she didn’t really want it. And she was being taken by a royal.

Loki sucked his fingers while he re-positioned himself between her legs properly, pressing his gigantic leather clad bulge against her most vulnerable place. His hand was still wrapped securely around her wrists to make sure she was going nowhere.

He loved the feeling of power he had over her. It was like nothing else. Subduing his prey after a good chase. Now was the time for his reward.

His armour shimmied off his body, surrounded by a green haze from his Seidr. That reminded Anya just how powerful and dangerous he was. Seeing the wicked glint in his eye didn’t help to ease her much, even after the strong orgasm she was just  _so kindly_  given.

Loki pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, but paused when she started to beg for him not to again. He was growing tired of her pleading for him to stop. So he raised up from her instead, released her wrists and then he flipped her over onto her stomach.

She was even more helpless in that position. As Loki pressed a hand around the back of her neck, holding her down firmly so her face was pushed against the pillow. His other hand grabbed on tightly to her hip as he pressed himself against her entrance again.

She was still wet and had plenty of her own arousal as lubricant, so he wasted no more time and started to push into her as she struggled, her limbs flailing about beneath her. He was met with plenty of resistance from her body, but he kept going. Enjoying the wails and screams that came from her mouth, muffled by the pillow. Though he didn’t fail to notice that the noises soon turned into moaning unashamedly as his cock hit all the right spots inside her and her struggling slowly diminished.

Anya squirmed underneath his power in delight as Loki pounded into her roughly, the tightness of her body squeezing him to almost the point the pleasure was too much for even him. The sound of his skin against hers mixed with her moans and his grunting, the lewd sounds from where their bodies connected also didn’t go unheard by either of them.

Loki couldn’t believe how wet she was, and she just kept coming on his cock. He made it worse for her by sliding his hand from her hip down underneath her body so he could tease her clit at the same time.

‘Good girl. Your body responds so well to mine. For a virgin, you are taking this delightfully well.’ He praised between moaning, tightening his hand around the back of her neck.

Anya was in complete bliss as orgasm after orgasm rolled out of her. It was almost too much for her, all the pleasure. But it soon stopped when Loki shouted out in his own orgasm, his seed rushing into her and filling her up wonderfully.

Loki was panting heavily as he collapsed on top of the girl’s body, both of them completely spent. After a few minutes, he managed to bite down on her shoulder, making sure to leave a mark.

‘Now do not lie to me, my little doe. I can tell when one is lying. You enjoyed that. Once you realised it was me, I saw the change in you. We all have our dirty little secrets. And enjoying being manhandled and taken roughly is nothing to be ashamed of.’ He cooed into her ear, flicking his tongue out over her earlobe in the process.

Loki was correct. But Anya was damned sure she wasn’t going to admit that to him.

Being taken against her will was terrifying and taking part in the whole tradition had been a scary experience… But when she realised that Loki had caught her, the desperate need to escape had greatly dwindled even if she didn’t show it.

‘No.’ She said quietly and tried to move again, more from embarrassment at being caught out than anything.

‘Ah, ah, ah. You are going nowhere.’ Loki chastised, tightening his grip around her body and he held her in place. ‘I am going to keep you, little doe. You are just far too much fun to let go.’


End file.
